Last Night
by hyuuga-hinata12
Summary: Sasuke is the guy at school who every girl wants. Sakura is just a normal girl whose parents are never home. After one night, they learn about each other and start to grow. Will they even get to the boyfriend and girlfriend stage?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The soft hum of the radio wakes me up. I slowly open my eyes one by one, and turn my body around to the other side of the bed. My hand feels something. It feels like a warm body. I turn my head around to see the mysterious item on my bed. I see... a Sasuke?

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream.

Sasuke wakes up from my screaming. He looks really annoyed by my early spasm.

"What the fuck?" he asks in a pissed tone.

"Why the hell are you on my bed?!" I ask him, demanding an answer.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

What does he mean, what does he mean?! Why is he in my bed and... and naked? I furiously blush. Sadly for me, he notices my blush and smirks. Typical.

"You don't remember do you?" he asks smugly.

"What?" I ask him, curious for an answer.

He chuckles to himself and says, "Nothing, I gotta go now." while looking for his clothes.

He just walks out of the bed just like that! I bring the blanket up to my face. No way am I going to see that boy naked!

"Eep!" I make out.

"You're nervous just after yesterday? Aw... that is cute." he teases me.

Jerk. What happened yesterday?! Why is he on my bed!

"You know we have school today right?" he reminds me.

"Holy shit!" I yell in surprise.

I jump out of bed and run to my closet. There is no time to take a shower, so I just brush my teeth and face. I slip into a quick t-shirt and sweatpants before I look at a clock again, 7:45. That is enough time to go to school. Luckily, I go to an elite high school that starts at 8 o' clock. High school... oh crap... I have done it! No wonder they make you listen to those miserable sex ed lectures.

I turn around to Sasuke, who is by the way, STILL HERE!

"We... didn't do anything... right?" I ask him slowly.

He starts laughing hysterically! Did we?!

"Maybe..." he says.

He is clearly enjoying this.

"You are impossible." I tell him.

Argh... even though he is my crush/ best friend, he annoys the crap out of me.

"I gotta go now. See yah..." Sasuke says monotonously and leaves my apartment.

Okay... if my parents were still living with me, I would be dead. My mom is a fashion designer, so she is in Paris, while my dad is a photographer, shooting some model. Both successful and rich, but they live overseas.

My cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I greet the mysterious caller.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan" Naruto slurs my name.

"What?!" I yell at him.

"Where are you? School is about to start soon!" He whines.

I look at the clock, 7:45. Shit. I run out of the apartment.

I really hope we didn't do anything yesterday.

* * *

This is hyuugahinata12 back again! This is the prologue to my new story, Last Night. It is not as gothic as it sounds. Review! Review!

Don't worry I will update the first chap REALLY soon!


	2. The Test

**Chapter One: The Test**

I have been freaking out for weeks. My period was due a week ago, but nothing. Nothing! I hope it didn't have to do with that night with Sasuke on my bed. This is really bad! I call my best friend Hinata.

"Hinata?" I barely make out her name.

"What's wrong Sakura-san?" Hinata stutters.

"I have a big problem." I tell her almost in tears.

"Do you want me to come over?" she worriedly asks.

"No… well… I don't know… I might be… be… you know…" I say almost in tears.

"Sakura you didn't… are you pregnant?" she asks.

"Yes." I sob out.

"I'm coming over." She hurriedly says.

"Okay… I'm… afraid… " I tell her.

"What? About what?" She says.

"I don't think I can buy the… the…" I say trying to make out the word.

"A pregnancy test?" she asks like she's reading my mind.

"Well… yeah…" I tell her.

"Got it covered… I'll be there in about ten minutes. Don't worry Sakura-san. I will be right there." She says.

"Okay." I tell her and hang up.

I lay sit on my sofa; worrying about what would happen if I was pregnant. I'm not sure if my parents are going to be happy or not. They are sort of… odd? How will I tell Sasuke? Will he live up to his mistake or will he run away? I don't want to be pregnant at the age of sixteen! Some one knocks on my door. I hope it is Hinata. I run to the door and see my best friend standing on my front "door step." She is holding a plastic bag of items.

"Are you okay?" she stutters.

"Not until I find out if I'm pregnant or not." I tell her and let her in.

"I also bought you a big bag of skittles. Hoping to cheer you up." She adds.

Mmm… skittles. I can live on them. I pop about three at a time in my mouth. They're like a rainbow in my mouth.

She hands me the test from the bag and hands it to me.

"Thank you." I tell her and head for the bathroom.

After the test, I pray to God that I will be a holy monk if I am not pregnant. I close my eyes tightly because of the nervous tension and then open my eyes. My first instinct is that this test is really awkward because I peed on it. Second, n…n…n…egative?

"Hinata!" I yell out her name while crashing out of the bathroom, "Does this say negative to you?"

She looks at the test and her face flushes. Holy crap. No! NO! NOOO! I am pregnant! PREGNANT! What the hell am I going to do?

"Can I have some Skittles, pickles, mayonnaise, chocolate, and wheat bread?" I ask her.

"Umm… sure? I'll look around." She responds.

I am surprising myself. Instead of crying my eyes out, I am craving strange food.

After a couple of minutes, Hinata comes in with a sandwich.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any mayonnaise, so I put in cream cheese instead." She says.

"What!? No Mayonnaise?! I just ask you for mayonnaise, simple mayonnaise, and you give me frick'n cream cheese?!" I freak out on Hinata.

"I… I'm really sorry. I'll ask my chauffer to get some mayonnaise." She stutters while taking out her cell.

"No. Forget it. I'll just eat this." I tell her all pissed.

Man I'm a bitch. This comment really hurts me, so I start to cry.

"WAHHHHHH!!!!" I start to cry.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Hinata asks shocked.

"I am being such a bitch to you and all I am giving you is kindness… I don't deserve to be your friend! WAHH!!!! Maybe that Ino-pig is right. Maybe I am a bitch! And to top it all off, I am a whore! Getting myself carelessly pregnant like that! I am a stupid bitchy whore!" I whine.

"Sakura-san. Calm down. You are not all those things you say. You are not a bitchy whore. You are strong girl who always fights for what she believes in, and I think that you guys are going to survive this drama just fine." Hinata tries to reassure me.

"Thanks Hinata!" I tell her and immediately perk up.

I start to eat my sandwich. It's not that bad… it has a sour/ sweet flavor. I ravenously eat the sandwich.

"I'm still hungry." I bluntly state out loud.

"Uh…" Hinata says and then goes back into the kitchen and look for some food, "You have a lot of whip cream, chocolate ice cream, and fish."

"Can you fry the fish so I can eat it with the ice cream and whip cream?" I ask her.

That sounds good.

"Sure…" she says while looking for a pan.

Hinata knows where all the appliances are because she practically lives here. After a couple of minutes, I hear fish frying on the pan. While she cooks the fish, I turn on the TV and flip through the channels to watch. I finally land onto a movie. Finding Nemo. A classic. I love that movie to death and must watch it every time it's on. My favorite character? I have to say… I love the Starfish. Come on! She's stuck on the frick'n glass for eternity. I also love her character, its sarcastic in it's own warped Disney way. The smell of the fish wafts through the whole apartment.

"Is it done yet?" I ask Hinata.

"Sorry. Not yet. You'll have to wait about another ten minutes." She says.

"Aww………." I whine.

I continue to watch the movie. Nemo's dad finds out about Nemo being "dead." I start to cry. This scene is making me extremely emotional.

"Sakura-san? Are you alright?" she worriedly asks.

"I'm fine." I barely make out.

"Are you sure? You're fish is ready." She tells me.

She hands me a plate with fish and a bowl of ice cream with whip cream on top.

"Sakura-san?" she calls my name.

"Yeah."

"I think you are experiencing mood swings and hunger." She says.

"No I'm not!"

"Well, it's normal, so don't be embarrassed. It's just that you're supposed to behave like that when your pregnant."

"Oh."

"Also… what are you going to tell Sasuke?"

"Sasuke!?" I exclaim.

I totally forgot about him. What should I tell him? He is going to freak out.

* * *

I come to school just in time. Hinata gives me this odd look on her face. 

"What?" I ask her.

"Sakura, what happened last night?" she asks.

"What about last night?"

"I thought..."

"I can't remember anything from last night. I sort of blanked out and... yea... What happened?" I ask her.

"I don't know either. We were at a party in my house and Neji-nii bought some alcohol. I told him not to serve it, but he did. You accidentally drank some and you know... got drunk. Eventually Sasuke brought you home. But after that... I don't know what happened." She says.

Crap.Where is Sasuke? He's not in the classroom right now, so I look out into the courtyard and scan for a certain Uchiha. There! He is right there with Naruto! I jump out the window. People are so used to seeing me do crazy stunts like this. Because of my past experience with gymnastics and martial arts, I can do this. What? Can't a girl have a guilty pleasure of beating people up? I run towards Sasuke while calling his name.

"What?" ha asks.

"Umm..." I notice Naruto's presence, "Naruto! A ramen stand just cam by!"

"Where? Where?" he asks all excited.

"Right near the street to the left. You can't miss it!" I tell him.

He runs at a speed of light just to find the ramen stand. Baka.

"Wow. This must be something really important if you want Naruto to look for an imaginary ramen stand." he says.

"Yea... well... Answer me here and now! Did we do anything yesterday?" I ask him.

"..."

"Come on Sasuke! I gotta know! Now!" beg him.

He smirks. Typical.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." he says.

"Great..." I moan.

* * *

That is how I know that it is definitely Sasuke is going to be the "Father." I have to tell him immediately. The last time I kept a secret from him, he made me listen to Naruto sing on Karaoke for 5 hours. It was HORRIBLE! The boy cannot sing for his life! I call Sasuke to come meet me at the park because we'd always hang out here when we were younger. 

I am at the park alone waiting for Sasuke. Instead of sitting on the swings, I go up to the slide and sit on the top. I'm just casually waiting for Sasuke.

"Shouldn't you some down to tell me you important news?" he asks.

Crap. I am so nervous right now. How am I going to tell him.

Getting impatient, he says, "Can you get the fuck down yet?"

"Uhhh... sure..." I say and fall down the side. He catches me when I come down.

I blush when he catches me. I still like him, but...

I start to cry.

"Why am I crying? I mean, I know that Sasuke-kun is weak to tears and I am crying." I say while tears start dripping from my face.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asks really worried, but strained from the tears.

"I... I... might...b..be..." I stammer out.

"What? What might you be?" he asks really scared now.

"PREGNANT!" I yell at him.

I yelled that out a little too loud. Sasuke slowly steps backwards. His face has a twisted look between regret, surprise, and shame.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yea... fine... just..." he says weakly and then faints.

I think he took it pretty well.

* * *

**That was the first chap of Last Night! I hope you like it and review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, there will be more comedy towards the middle!  
**

**hyuuga-hinata12 **


End file.
